TARDIS Adventures 2
by Skarfly
Summary: Season 2 of this series with the 13th Doctor and his companions. Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor stumbled to his feet, and shook his head to clear his vision. Clock Crasher was the second one to stand up

"What happened?" Clock Crasher asked

The Doctor listened closely, "The TARDIS, it sounds sick."

"What's wrong with it?" Clock Crasher asked, right before the power cut out

The Doctor grabbed the console and started flipping switches, it didn't respond.

"We're out of power" The Doctor said, "Let's go see if we can find a jumpstart or something."

Clock Crasher nodded and the pair stepped out of the little blue box

The Doctor was surprised to see where they had landed, the sun shone brightly and the air was… well he wasn't sure how they were breathing.

"We're on the moon." Clock Crasher observed

"Yeah" the Doctor agreed, "But how did we get here?"

"How are we not dead?" Clock Crasher looked to the Doctor, "There has to be something giving us air."

The Doctor took a deep breath through his nose, "It could be that over there."

Clock Crasher turned and saw the giant oak tree

"Oh, a tree would make sense."

"Well?" The Doctor asked, "Off we go."

Little did they know what lurked on this celestial body

Rainbowdash poked her head out from one of the parts of the TARDIS, the console room was dark

"Doctor?" Rainbow asked

There was no response, not even from the machine

"Where has he gotten to?" Rainbowdash rolled her eyes

The TARDIS door opened

Rainbowdash looked, what was that by the door?

The group of ponies sat in a circle, one opened her eyes

"He is here, the one with the cure is here."

The Doctor climbed over the hill, the tree was in a crater

"What." He said when he saw it

There was a massive city inside the crater; a large group of ponies was living there. They were easy to see at this point.

"How are they living here?" Clock Crasher asked

"Let's go ask" the Doctor said, then he slid down the crater walls

Clock Crasher sighed and followed the timelord down

The locals had mixed reactions to the Doctor and Clock Crasher walking into town

There was terror, anger and interest. The Doctor didn't react back and kept walking into the town.

It was tense, so it was no surprise when the Doctor felt like he was being stared at.

The Doctor turned around, there was a silhouette in an alleyway, then it retreated into the shadows.

"What is it Doctor?" Clock Crasher asked

"I'm not sure yet" the Doctor answered

"Let's split up, I can ask the locals about the colony and you can investigate behind the scenes." Clock Crasher suggested

"I keep forgetting being with my alternate is going to be more work than fun." The Doctor sighed, "Fine let's go."

The Doctor slipped into the alleyway, the shadow kept moving, teasing him along.

The Doctor kept his nerves frayed, he listened to the sound of the hoofbeats for a patter that he could recognize.

It was then he found where the shadow was leading him, into a campsite. Several mares were sitting in a circle, looking like they were praying.

Once the Doctor entered the room they all stopped and looked at him

"Sorry" he said, "Am I interrupting?"

"He is here!" one said, "The curer!"

"Actually I'm the Doctor" he corrected

She stood up, the Doctor reeled from shock

"Are you human?" He asked, still unsure about it

"Yes, we've been trapped on this godforsaken moon for years now." The woman answered

"Years" the Doctor repeated, "How many years?"

"For the last one thousand and two years we have lived here." Another woman said

"A thousand and two?" the Doctor asked, "Why are you here?"

"We were banished" a mare walked up to him, "For being supporters of Nightmare Moon."

The Doctor wheeled around, taking in each of the features of the room

"You are our ticket back into Equestria."

"But the humans, they weren't around during Nightmare Moon" the Doctor argued, "Why are they here?"

"I am the last of the Lunar Republic" the mare said, "The rest were banished for another reason."

"We have air, food, others to keep us company" the woman said, "But there are dangers here."

"Dangers" the Doctor repeated, "What kind of dangers?"

There was a scream outside the alleyway, the Doctor ran outside and saw a woman on the floor.

He pushed the crowd away, "Don't worry I'm a doctor!"

The Doctor checked her vitals, her hair was gone. Her eyes were missing and all of her flesh was dry.

"Something sucked the moisture right out of her." The Doctor said, confused

"There was a shadow Doctor" a man said behind him

The Doctor turned around and saw an average man, his hair was a light brown and his eyes were a dark brown

"Right, what's your name?"

"Mark" he said, "But the shadow, it fell on top of her and did this."

"Well where's it gone then?" the Doctor asked

"It's still there, can't you see it?" Mark asked

The Doctor looked back, she just looked dried out

"No, should I?" the Doctor scratched behind his head

Then he turned and took out his sonic screwdriver, the people around him stood back. The Doctor took a scan of the 'shadow' that was on top of the woman.

"What are you on about?" a woman walked up

The crowd jumped backwards and dispersed in a panic

The Doctor and Mark were the only people besides the newcomer in the cross section

"That's her" Mark said, "That's Maria."

"Let's see here" the Doctor scanned 'Maria' and cross referenced it with his previous scan

"Maria…" Mark walked up to her…

Right before her limbs became long spikes and stuck themselves right through Mark's chest

"Oh why does this always happen?" the Doctor complained

Maria- if you could call her that anymore- made an un_godly_ sound, her eyes rolled back in her head and her teeth sharpened to thorns

The Doctor decided that was the time to run

Maria gave chase, the Doctor tore down posters and threw down nearby chairs in order to slow the psychopath down

In the end he heard Maria exit into the cold vastness of the moon

"That was close." He said

Rainbowdash looked back to the door, it appeared to be a shadow in the form of a pony that was coming through the doors

It saw her and shrieked, lunging for the Pegasus

Rainbowdash cried out and ran into the bowels of the TARDIS, looking for safety in its depths

She galloped down the corridor, shutting herself in the nearest closet

There was a shadow, it approached the door, and slowly left

Rainbowdash breathed a sigh of relief, right before the door was yanked open.


	2. A trip to the Moon anypony?

Rainbowdash cowered and waited for the creature to attack, but instead she heard a voice

"This is emergency program two" the voice belonged to the Doctor; a hologram of him to be accurate, "A dangerous creature has been let inside the TARDIS. You must go to the console room and press a red flashing button."

"What is that thing?" Rainbowdash asked

"An unknown." The hologram said, "You must press the button, and good luck."

The hologram vanished

"Oh, and emergency defenses have been activated, the TARDIS is fixed to this spot until the Doctor gets back and turns them off, You may have a hard time getting around."

Rainbowdash trotted down the corridors of the TARDIS, it was silent and the sound of her own breathing was deafening

The only time she heard a voice was when she started to talk to herself, the Pegasus wondered if she was going mad.

It was an hour at least before she came across a corridor she recognized, she began to trot down that path. It lead directly to the console room, at which she saw the doors open…

The Doctor was walking through the town, looking for Clock Crasher or for the humans. It was silent ever since the Maria attack, not even a whisper.

"Where could they have all gone?" the Doctor thought aloud, "People don't just vanish into thin air."

The familiar screech came from above, the Doctor quickly jumped to the right and avoided a swing from Maria, which shattered a wooden stall that was behind him.

He quickly attempted to grab a piece of the broken stall, which was a sharp stick. Maria lunged and pushed him into the wall, at which he had little opportunity to do much.

Maria let out the pained wail that seemed signature

Then a large rock blindsided her, knocking her across the pathway

The Doctor landed and looked over to who threw it

"Doctor!" Clock Crasher ran up next to him, "What's that thing?"

The Doctor picked up the stick, and assumed a fighting position

"There are corners of the universe that have bred the most terrible things, things that act against everything we believe in. They, must be fought."

Clock Crasher rolled his eyes at the remark, mentioning his past incarnation

The Doctor was ready, but Maria didn't strike, it seemed as if she was listening… Then she turned, and faded into the shadows

"Good thing I caught up with you Doctor" Clock Crasher said

The Doctor looked focused, "The TARDIS, something's wrong."

The Doctor started to run, he ran all the way to the TARDIS. He felt as if something was there, and it was going to get worse if he didn't intervene.

Rainbowdash looked at the figure in the doorway

"Wha-What?"

"Rainbowdash!" the Doctor looked completely surprised to see her, "What are you doing here?"

"That's not it Doctor!" Rainbowdash said, "There was this shadow! And emergency program two! And-"

"Did you say emergency program two?" Clock Crasher asked

"Yeah, the shadow thing."

"Something got inside the TARDIS, I knew I should have locked it!" the Doctor slapped his forehead

"How did you get here anyway?" Clock Crasher asked

"I kind of… stowed away." Rainbowdash looked sheepish

Then there was a clang on the wall, the trio turned and attempted to see in the darkened TARDIS

"Did you hit the button?" The Doctor asked

"No… I wasn't able to yet." Rainbowdash said

The Doctor ran up to the console, examined it and breathed a sigh of relief

"It seems to be intact"

There was a shriek and a shadow jumped out of the darkness, almost landing on Rainbowdash

Once it landed, it took on the shape of a pony, but seemed very liquid and unsure of what it was meant to be shaped like

"_Equestria will suffer for this indignity!_"

"What?" Rainbowdash asked

"You can talk, good." The Doctor said, "You can talk to me."

"_The time of talk is over_" the Shadow said, "_Now it is the time of action._"

"Why does nobody ever listen to me?" the Doctor complained

"_Equestria will return to blood and dust and simplicity. The Shadows are coming Doctor, and not even you can stop it._"

The Shadow leapt out the door

The Doctor made an explosive sighing sound, meanwhile Clock Crasher hit a button on the console, it was flashing red.

The console lit up, and the Doctor sat down on a plush cream colored chair that was affixed to the metal grating

"I'm sorry about sneaking on to the TARDIS" Rainbowdash apologized, "But I just wanted to see what's out there."

"I have to take you home" the Doctor said, "Your family will be missing you."

"That's just it." Rainbowdash said, "I… don't have a family."

Clock Crasher looked surprised, "You never talked about them."

"Nopony has seen them, except Fluttershy. But that was years ago, and I don't have anyone to go back to."

"Right so!" the Doctor leapt to his feet, "Strange shadows that have a bone to pick with Equestria, what's so important about there?"

"Or" the Doctor shrugged, "We can go and do something else."

Rainbowdash smiled, "So I can come?"

"I don't see any other reason why not." The Doctor sighed, "Fine, but I did warn you."

"To adventure then?" Clock Crasher asked

"Oh yes!" the Doctor smiled brightly, "All of everything. Every bit of existence, every time and place that existed, from the beginning of this universe to the end, where shall we begin?"

"In the TARDIS" Rainbowdash said, "Surprise me."

"You asked for it now Rainbow!" the Doctor ran around, flipping switches, "This is a little surprise, and it'll be quite dangerous and stupid!"

"It is always like that with you?" Rainbowdash asked

"Always has been" Clock Crasher said, "You should see him in the morning."

And with that, the TARDIS was off

NEXT TIME:

"Welcome to the city of the sky!" the Doctor said

"This is just Cloudsdale" Rainbowdash scoffed

"Not your Cloudsdale" the Doctor said, "I picked a random alternate, can't wait to see what we have here!"

"The timelord has found us" a shadowed voice said, her coat covered in spectra, "The Doctor has finally come."


	3. The Rainbow Factory

The Doctor ran around the console, flipping switches and punching buttons

Rainbowdash watched, wanting to know how the ship was able to travel through time

Clock Crasher laughed, "Barely anyone knows how to fly one of these things."

"How does this thing even travel?" Rainbowdash asked, "It's a box!"

"It just looks like a box" the Doctor corrected, "It's a time machine that looks like a box."

Rainbowdash opened her mouth to ask another question but the Doctor interrupted

"And we're here, we should be on the planet of Raxacoricillia" The Doctor said, "The sky has automated clouds."

"Automated clouds?" Rainbowdash asked, "How is that possible?"

"The sky generates them itself, cleans out the nasty weather and such" Clock Crasher pitched in

The Doctor opened the doors, but was surprised by what he saw

"What are we doing here?"

Rainbowdash poked her head out of the box, "We're in Cloudsdale"

"Seems so" Clock Crasher said, "Let's go take a look at the weather facility while we're here."

Rainbowdash rolled her eyes, "Automated clouds you promised me."

The Doctor straightened his tie, "Why did we land here?"

"Let's take a look around" Clock Crasher stepped out towards the clouds

Rainbowdash tried to stop him, but the earth pony was able to step on the clouds easily

"Only pegasi can walk on clouds" Rainbowdash said, "You didn't even have the spell."

"Let's just get to the weather facility" the Doctor said, "It'd be a nice little trip."

The Doctor followed the rainbow Pegasus's instructions to the facility

When the Doctor arrived there were several lab coats were hanging up, the Doctor picked one up and felt his pulse quicken

It was his measurements, there was even a nametag with his picture on it. He was expected

The Doctor took off his current coat and put on the lab coat, making sure to keep the sonic screwdriver with him

Clock Crasher and Rainbowdash put on their lab coats, and put on their own nametags as well

It was a nice little visit, the clouds being mixed and the rain being poured, even the rainbows being mixed

"Where do the colors come from?" Clock Crasher asked

"Good question" the Doctor said, "We're able to see where it gets mixed, but where do the colors come from? It's not as if they come from nowhere."

Rainbowdash shrugged

"Let's look around, see if there's a place we missed." Clock Crasher said

It wasn't long before they came across a giant pair of foreboding iron doors, barring passage to all that approached

The Doctor saw a little scanner, he put up his nametag to it

The doors opened, the musty smell heightening the Doctor's worry about what was going on in there

"Well" the Doctor said, "Allonsironimogi."

The three entered, the doors closing behind them

The Doctor was shocked by the technology of this place, it was more than he'd previously seen in Equestria, he was so awed that he didn't see Clock Crasher wander off

"This technology is way beyond what I've seen" the Doctor said, "I don't like this"

Rainbowdash looked at him, "I think I see a lift."

The Doctor and Rainbowdash stepped onto the metal lift, it began to rise and the Doctor's heart began to pump faster

Then he did a double take, he put a hand to his chest

*Bump bump, bump bump*

'I only have one heart?' the Doctor thought to himself

"Doctor" Rainbowdash said, but her voice sounded off somehow

The Doctor turned to Rainbowdash on his right, but she looked terrified

He turned around, and saw a second Rainbowdash with color on her lab coat

"Good for you to finally come" she said

"Alright, alternate" the Doctor said, "So I was expected, the walkable clouds, the lab coat and name tag?"

"All my personal work" Rainbowdash said

"Then what do I call you?" Rainbowdash challenged

(God this going to get really confusing really quickly)

"I don't know what you want, but-"

"I'll show you, oh gracious Doctor" the scientist said

She gestured with a hoof to a small foal

Her coat was orange, spattered with bruised and blood. Her mane was matted and barely held its original color of purple

Rainbowdash gasped, it was Scootaloo

"I'm sure you've been wondering where our spectra comes from" the Scientist continued, "We take the foals that fail their flight tests, and well, do this."

Scootaloo was dropped into a pit, there was a sound of grinding that wasn't able to drown out the screaming, then bright orange and purple spectra was pumped out

"Th-that's sick!" Rainbowdash spat, "How could you even do that!"

"Sedate them" the Scientist ordered

The Doctor didn't even have time to react before getting walloped upside the head with a heavy object

[…]

The Doctor shook himself awake, he was strapped down to a table, Rainbowdash was on a similar table across from the timelord

"So you decided to wake up" the doppelganger said

"You know, I'm going to stop you." The Doctor said, "You get one warning, and this is it."

"Says the man who's strapped down on a table" Rainbow scoffed

The Doctor breathed deeply, now it was up to Clock Crasher

[…]

Clock Crasher had watched the proceedings from a distance, he knew what he'd likely have to do

He went from machine to machine, hitting some switches and unscrewing several important pieces

Now it was time to hit it

He was sneaking across the factory floor before he heard a voice from behind him

"_Well lookie who we have here, a spy?_" it was over the intercom

A robotic arm reached for the earth pony but Clock Crasher dodged it and bucked in order for it to have trouble getting a hold on him

The version of Rainbowdash in charge of the factory then had a bold idea, she challenged him to meet her by the Pit

Clock Crasher complied, but with a cunning plan of his own

"Oh no…" the Doctor realized what it was

"Doctor!" Clock Crasher called, "Take care of her alright?"

"You can't!" the Doctor protested, "What will I do without you with me?"

"This must be done" Clock Crasher looked at Rainbowdash

He jumped on her back, preventing her from flying. They both fell into the Pit

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" the Doctor cried out

Rainbowdash was in mute horror, the machine gave its best rainbow of colors yet

The bonds holding the two gave way, the Doctor looked down into the Pit

"They're gone" he said, "There's nothing we can do now."

"She deserved it" Rainbowdash spat

"Did she?" the Doctor questioned

"…No…" Rainbowdash choked back a sob, "Oh Celestia!"

"Come on, let's get back to the TARDIS." The Doctor nudged her

"Alright" Rainbowdash said

[…]

The Doctor ran into the console room, putting away the lab coat as a memento to Clock Crasher

"Where to next?" the Doctor asked halfheartedly

"Can you take me home?" Rainbowdash asked

"Are you sure?" the Doctor asked in surprise

Rainbowdash nodded, "This isn't what I thought it would be, I never knew ponies would _die_."

"I wish it wasn't as common as it is" the Doctor muttered, "Right! Let's get you home once again."

[…]

Rainbowdash stepped on the soft clouds of her house, she waved goodbye to the Doctor

The timelord turned and stepped back into the TARDIS

"So where do I want to go now?" the Doctor asked himself

*Ring Ring*

The Doctor looked over and saw his phone ringing


	4. Return of the Univore Part 1

The Doctor picked up the phone, "Hello?"

There was no answer, the Doctor looked at the TARDIS monitor

"A signal…" the Doctor muttered, thus deciding to follow it

He fitted in the correct coordinates, and released the handbrake

[…]

The mare sat silently in the throne room, her phone sending out the signal she prayed that would contact their last hope

Her eyes were tired, and she hadn't time to get cleaned up as evidenced by her non brushed slivery coat

Her black and blue mane was matted, and she felt as if it wasn't going to work. Once she had finally given up hope

*WHOOSH WHOOSH*

A blue police box began to materialize in the room, once it landed a familiar man stepped out of it

"What?"

"Doctor, you're okay!" The mare smiled, hopping to her hooves

"That's not possible" the Doctor did a quick once over, "Starlight, how are you here?"

Starlight frowned, "We need your help, daleks are causing a bit of trouble in the dungeons."

"Fine, right then." the Doctor shrugged it off

He followed the Celestial Guards down to the dungeon, there were mad cries of ponies demanding to be let out, how long had it been like this?

The Doctor then saw something in the corner of his eye, he turned and saw a mare he had to stop by

She looked up at him, eyes not showing much hope of anything

"Midnight" the Doctor squatted down to her level, "How did you end up in here?"

"The Purging" Starlight was behind him, "We removed every ounce of her from my body."

"What did she do though?" the Doctor stood back up, "Because from what I can tell, it was nothing."

"What is with your memory lately?" Starlight sounded annoyed more than concerned, "First, you don't answer my calls, next you act as if I'm dead and now you don't even know about the Purging!"

"Show me the Daleks" the Doctor ordered

Starlight complied, the Doctor followed her all the way to the entrance to the cell, and from what he could tell it was deadlocked

The Doctor took a deep sniff, then turned to a shadowy corner

"You're dead" the Doctor said matter of factly

"And yet, I am still very so alive." a man stepped out of the shadows

He looked almost like a mirror opposite of the Doctor, the only differences were he was missing the coat and tie, and his eyes were a light purple

"I sealed you away, how did you escape?" the Doctor demanded

"The universe you sealed me in, did you really think that it's walls could seal me?" the Univore laughed

The Doctor then was struck on the back of the head with a heavy object, right before he blacked out he caught an image of Starlight putting down a heavy barrel

[…]

The Doctor slowly came to, his vision coming to him the slowest. First he regained sound and touch

He was lifted off of the ground, suspended by his arms. The familiar coat was missing, however he still had the white button down on

"And you finally come to your senses" the Univore stood before him, wearing the coat and tie that the Doctor typically wore

"I would offer to help you" the Doctor said calmly, "But you've become too hungry for life, universes full of people. And for that I will stop you."

"With what?" the Univore smiled, "You're sealed in a deadlocked room and I have your TARDIS captured, you have no friends to help you this time Doctor."

"You took my coat and tie, you didn't need to take my form and yet you _did_. You didn't want my pretty handsome looks I'm betting, why did you take my form?"

"You don't know do you?" the Univore's smile looked more evil than ever

"You took my outfit, my TARDIS. You wouldn't need to do that unless..." the Doctor trailed off

"I see he sees my plans." the Univore turned around to leave

"Don't you hurt them, don't you _DARE!_" the Doctor demanded

"Send him in with the Daleks." the Univore ordered, then left

[…]

the Doctor hit the ground fairly hard, the room was dark and didn't get light from any outside source

There were several blue dots floating in the air, the Doctor didn't need to guess to know what they were

Two lights flashed above a dot, "Doc...tor..."

The Doctor snapped to his feet, "Yes that's me, hello."

"Ex...ter...mi...nate..." the dalek began to roll towards the Doctor

"Wait wait wait!" the Doctor began to back away into one of the corners in the room

the daleks kept rolling, with the Doctor being cornered by the daleks

"Hold on I can explain!" the Doctor shouted, dalek plungers inches from his face

"Then...Explain..." one dalek said

"Well, it all starts with this..."

[One explanation of inter-universal travel later]

"And we are expected to trust you?" the dalek demanded

"Now it's my turn" the Doctor ignored it, "What's with the ponies up there? They all seem pretty grumpy to me."

"They are our captors" a dalek in the shadows answered, "They are suppressing our race, saying we do not deserve to live."

"Well, what do you want?" the Doctor asked after a moment of silence

"We want to be free" the lead dalek exited the shadows

the paint was chipped and the gun looked unusable

"Well then" the Doctor clapped his hands, "Let's get down to it, I'll need to see if you have any empty dalek suits..."

[…]

Twilight was trotting through the roads of Ponyville when she was called to Canterlot, it was so sudden she nor her friends had time to pack anything

Once they arrived at the palace they met with Princess Celestia, who stood next to the Doctor

Twilight observed the Doctor for a moment, his expression seemed tight, almost forced. It was confusing that he didn't come to greet them but instead gave them a curt nod

Applejack seemed to be thinking the same thing, but kept her mouth shut because if she said any lies, anypony in the next mile would be able to tell

"I have called a meeting of the Elements for we have a grave situation" the princess said, "I have been told of a great meteor that will impact on Equestria, wiping out all life on this planet."

there was a stunned silence, but Twilight got thinking

"_So, how strong is the TARDIS?" Twilight had asked the Doctor_

"_Oh, it can fly away from a black hole, impacts from your princess might only chip the paint." the Doctor had answered back_

Why couldn't it handle this meteor? Something about this seemed fishy

[...]

The Doctor held his sonic screwdriver, well aware that this was the last time he was going to use it. He extended the tip and bent it enough to where the sonic cracked, exposing the sonic core

He then chucked it at the door, sending a sonic boom, and creating enough destabilization in the door for a dalek to blast it open with its gun stick

The Doctor rushed out of the room, passing confused guards and rushing to a prison door, unlocking it and yanking it open

Midnight had hopped to her hooves, unsure of what to do

"Come on, I haven't all day!" the Doctor said, to which Midnight complied

Midnight and the Doctor were rushing through the prison, daleks fighting guards at almost every turn

the Doctor stopped, he didn't just hear it, but he _felt_ it

"Come on, this way!" the Doctor grabbed Midnight's front hoof and pulled

Midnight and the Doctor tore open a storage room door, more daleks and guards fighting, the guards saw the Doctor and began to fire magical blasts

The Doctor saw a blue box in the distance, and made that his target, he motioned for the box, Midnight nodded and they began to run

The daleks kept him covered, the guards shouted indistinctly and all throughout the Doctor paid no heed, he simply yanked the doors open and slammed them shut as soon as they were both inside

The Doctor looked around the room, the TARDIS no longer held that light blue the Doctor had gotten used to, in its place was a foreboding red, the metallic thrumming of the TARDIS was low and dull

The Doctor ran up to the screen, it read one thing

_The Doctor has died_

The Doctor sighed, "So that's how he got here."

"What do you mean?" Midnight asked

"The Univore moved into this universe by a switch, he swapped beings with my alternate self of this universe" the Doctor explained, "That's why he looks like me, he didn't have a choice! It's just how he ended up!"

"But what's wrong with the TARDIS?" Midnight looked around

"That version of the Doctor died, and the TARDIS knows it." the Doctor fiddled with the pieces that he had from the cell

the Doctor sighed, walked up to the console and whispered

"You know me old girl" he said softly, "I know you recognize me..."

part of the console beeped, it split into two halves, and from between it rose a scanner panel

the Doctor walked up to it, and places his hand on it

There was a sting of pain and then it was over, the lights of the TARDIS returned to their blue hue

Midnight laughed

"Oh yes!" the Doctor pumped his fist in the air, "We're back in business!"

[…]

Twilight wasn't sure where things went wrong, the Elements didn't work when they tried to use them. The Doctor had completely flipped his lid and now the unicorn was galloping through the corridors, trying to avoid getting caught by the madman

She turned left

The mad Doctor was standing there, waiting for her

"I see you've followed exactly what I expected." he walked up to her, eyes flashing purple

It was then that Twilight realized that he wasn't the Doctor, but something that she hoped to never see again

She hadn't realized she had run until she hit the throne room, once again he was there waiting for her

"Your precious little Doctor won't be here to save you anymore." the Univore taunted "I made quite sure of that..."

Twilight backed into a corner, unsure of what to do, was this the end?

TO

BE

CONTINUED


	5. Return of the Univore part 2

the Doctor was quickly piloting the TARDIS, at the same time he cobbled together pieces of equipment that had been lying around

One he had gotten from a dalek eyestalk, that was the emitter, it was a light green. The next piece was a bit of controls salvaged from a damaged dalek husk

the handle was received from some bits of the broken TARDIS, as was the radiation cap

Now the TARDIS had then provided him with a new sonic core, which he inserted into the frame, finally the TARDIS had made it a fully functioning sonic screwdriver

"We're coming in to land!" the Doctor warned Midnight

[…]

"No Doctor to help you, not so tough are you?" the Univore was loving the degrading feeling he imposed on Twilight Sparkle

*WHOOSH WHOOSH*

"What!?" the Univore spun around

A blue box crashed into the room, smashing the glass window depicting the defeat of the Univore

Once it had settled on the opposite side of the room, the doors opened

The Doctor stepped out, wearing a new gray blazer, his bowtie was a mix of blue, and navy and a lighter gray, it complimented his new gray fedora nicely as it matched the band around the top

"Impossible!" the Univore declared

"That's two impossible things we've seen today." the Doctor retorted

"Doctor, is it really you?" Twilight asked

"Why wouldn't it be?" the Doctor arched an eyebrow, "Well I do suppose _he_ happened but at the same time you should have known from the start he was a fraud."

"Why the fedora?" Twilight managed to ask

"It's cool" the Doctor grinned, "Fedoras are cool."

Midnight then exited the TARDIS, at the same time Starlight stood next to the Univore

"I see we are at a standstill" the Univore said

"Answer me this, the walls of the universes are breaking down. Therefore I was able to pass through them with the TARDIS, but it wasn't just two universes, it was multiple ones, You're planning on destroying all of them." the Doctor stood up straighter, "My question: Am I right?"

The Univore seemed unimpressed, "Yes you are right."

"Then it isn't just my universe, but all of reality is in danger." the Doctor turned to Twilight, "Where's the rest of your friends?"

The Univore chuckled to himself

"You didn't" the Doctor stood rigid

"Oh but I did"

"What did he do?" Twilight asked

"The Univore feeds on universal building blocks" the Doctor explained, "And it looks to me like he's had quite the snack."

Twilight blanched, Midnight's jaw dropped and Starlight looked alarmed

"What are you going on about?" Starlight asked

"That's not your Doctor" the Doctor said, "That's a creational being who feeds off the energy that the universe is made of."

"Then what happened to my Doctor?" Starlight arched an eyebrow

"My guess is that he killed him and stole his form" the Doctor answered, "Not the body, it wouldn't be able to hold for long."

Starlight calmly walked up next to the Doctor

"You left me to die, you hurt my friends, you kill billions every time you feel peckish"

the Univore cracked a smile

"However, I am willing to let that go, if you restore Twilight's friends and leave." The Doctor held his chin high, "Do that, and I won't have to stop you."

The Univore lifted his arms, the Doctor felt his pulse quicken, purple sparkles began to fling and cling to assorted items in the room. Then they began to disintegrate, the Doctor could see the void from where he stood

"RUN!" the Doctor ordered

All of the ponies in the room sprang into action, Starlight Midnight and Twilight rushed towards the TARDIS

The Doctor took one last look, the Univore laughed in victory as Celestia's body vanished

"Luna! Don't-" the Doctor was too late

A roar of anger erupted from the princess of the night as she flung herself towards the Univore, getting the full blast of energy in her face, she was gone in seconds

Twilight shouted for the Doctor to get inside, which he promptly proceeded to do, but Twilight exited the TARDIS

"What are you doing?" Midnight called over the cries of panicked guards

"Thank you Doctor, for everything." Twilight said, "But if my friends and family are dead, what's left?"

"Listen to me Twilight" the Doctor said, "I can fix this somehow, I can-"

"No" Twilight lifted a hoof, "I have to do this."

The Doctor didn't want to watch, but he wanted to let Twilight have her last moments

Twilight walked up the the Univore, and defiantly stuck her chin out, the Doctor closed the TARDIS doors

"Right then!" the Doctor rushed up to the console, taking off

"What do we do Doctor?" Starlight asked

"The Univore can't be sealed away" Midnight added, "There's only one way we can truly defeat it."

"There's only one of its kind" the Doctor said, "That'd be genocide."

"You can see why I purged her" Starlight cast a glance sideways

"Here's a question, what is the purging?" the Doctor crossed his arms, "I never got that."

"Well it's just that" Starlight shrugged, "You purge any alternate personalities and/or minds in order to keep your mental state stable."

"Well" the Doctor sighed, "I was hoping it could help me come up with a plan, but it evidently did not."

"You're just not as good as you used to be huh?" Midnight smirked

"As good as I used to be..." the Doctor snapped his fingers, "HA!"

"What is it?" Starlight looked excited

"I can restore time" the Doctor said, "The Univore damaged it, but I can cross my timeline, the Reapers will come in and clean up the mess!"

The Doctor ran around the console, pressing buttons and flipping switches

"How is time damaged anyway?" Starlight asked, "It isn't just something you can go touch."

"Good question" the Doctor commented, "Whenever time is damaged it begins to restore itself, but the Univore is preventing that in a small area. Now I can go outside that area and get the reapers to clean up time, we can't go back to the future as time reverses whenever it deletes itself."

"Are you sure this will work?" Midnight questioned

The Doctors expression said it all

"Right! We've landed!" the Doctor held out his hand, and threw open the doors


	6. Return of the Univore Part 3

The Doctor was staring at Starlight and another Doctor who were standing in the castle courtyard

"What...?" the Doctor looked at him

"No time to explain" the Doctor said, "I'm causing a paradox in order to save the universe, how about you help me out?"

"He's just recovered from a major injury" past Starlight scolded him

"You might want to start up your second heart by the way" the Doctor commented

"That would do it" the past Doctor stretched, "Now what's the threat you were talking ab-"

the ground shook beneath them, Reapers flew into the Universe

"Was this part of your perfect plan?" the past Starlight asked

"To be honest" the Doctor said, "Shut up, this is important."

"Saving time isn't the bigger threat is it?" the past Doctor smiled, "You're wondering if you can handle the thing that caused it."

"Wouldn't killing it be genocide however?" the Doctor asked

"You're saving billions of lives" the past Doctor reasoned, "This foul creature intends to slaughter everything in the universe, which I would never allow." his eyes twinkled, "Would you?"

The Doctor thought about it, even if he _did_ try and kill the Univore, how would he do it?

There was an idea creeping at the edge of his mind, just out of reach

"Shouldn't we be running from the Reapers?" Midnight interjected

"They're ignoring us" the past Starlight observed, "Why's that?"

"Once they got here they knew that time was messed up badly" the past Doctor said, "Naturally they went to clean it up."

"I'll have to do it" the Doctor said, "I have to kill the Univore."

"Can you bring yourself to another genocide?" the Univore was behind the past Starlight

He grabbed her by the neck, she let out a strangled cry for help before disintegrating into nothing

Both of the Doctor's eyes darkened

"I'll kill you if I have to" the Doctor said, "And I already gave you your chance."

"And how exactly are you going to kill me?" the Univore smirked, "I can see time, I devour space."

"You know, those Reapers aren't able to clean up this universe." the Doctor said

"So what? Your plan is flawed." the Univore frowned

"Those Reapers aren't from this universe" the Doctor continued, "Therefore they're of the void, and you can't feed on the void."

The Univore smacked him over, Starlight and Midnight rushed to his side, the Doctor's tie was undone and messy

"Oh Celestia, you're going to be alright." Starlight said

"Don't worry about me" the Doctor said, "Worry about your Doctor."

"What do you mean?" Midnight asked

the Doctor jerked his thumb towards one of the pillars on the castle, "We swapped places."

[…]

the actual Doctor that we've been following was hanging onto the pillar, his fedora had flung off of his head halfway up there

"Reapers not from the universe" the Doctor said to himself, "Creatures of the void, brilliant."

He reached a small platform, at which he stood on top, all of Equestria was fading now, slowly coming towards him, he could see the edge of the universe now, he didn't have much time

Or more accurately his plan was working perfectly, as the Reapers were flying around that very pillar

[…]

"He's mad" the Univore said, "This was not seen in time"

"Time lied to you" the past Doctor said, "That's what happens when you damage it, it's not all roses and candy now is it?"

"He's going to die up there" Midnight muttered

"He'll do fine" Starlight stated matter of factly, "We all know who he is."

"He's the Doctor" the past Doctor said, "And I see I become quite brilliant in the future, just needs his morals checked, he's been traveling alone."

"When he saw me, he acted as if I had died." Starlight realized, "What happened to me on his end?"

"No idea" the Past Doctor said, "Hasn't happened to me yet."

"What's he going to do exactly?" the Univore demanded, "He can't be foolish enough to _jump_!"

[…]

The Doctor took a deep breath through his nose, it was time. He took a running start, then jumped over the edge of the platform.

He timed it perfectly, a Reaper was right there for him to grab hold of

"Now, time to fix this whole mess!" the Doctor shouted to the heavens

[…]

Starlight and everyone down in the courtyard were astonished, what was he going to do now?

The edge of the courtyard was beginning to disintegrate which startled all of them

"No!" the Univore roared, "I refuse to let this happen!"

But he was powerless to stop the Doctor, if he attempted to destroy him the Reaper would get caught in the blast, poisoning his food supply

The Univore was cornered and he knew it

[…]

The wind whipped past the Doctor's face, he held on tight to the Reaper's flesh, and he watched as he approached the rapidly depleting universe

"Allonsironimogi!"

Then he impacted onto the purple particals

[…]

Now from an outside perspective it would appear as if the universe had collapsed in on itself, only to burst forth in glorious retribution

The Doctor's eyes fluttered open, he sat up, an ache in almost every part of his body

"I lived" he observed, "Brilliant, I thought I was going out with a bang."

The timelord did a quick once over of himself, he was wearing that gray blazer and bowtie, still missing that fedora

The interior of the TARDIS was quiet, only the metallic thrumming that the Doctor had grown accustomed to at this point

He quickly got to work checking the scans of the TARDIS, he was in the void, and there was a pull leading him into a nearby universe

"Brand new universe" the Doctor said, "No traces of me anymore, not after all that."

The Doctor wanted to leave it at that, never return to his old adventures. But he knew that he would go back to his quests sooner or later, and he was no grump about it.

He saw something on the hat rack, he picked it up and ran into the wardrobe

[…]

The Doctor looked at himself in the mirror of the wardrobe, he wore the brown coat once again, this time a red bowtie, and the brown fedora that he got from that one strange robot that never was

Then he set about gathering parts for a frame, he tore apart a dalek eyestalk and part of the controls, next he took some cybermen technology from a scanner that he had nicked quite a while ago

He put it inside the console, the TARDIS buzzed and then ejected it to the Doctor, a new sonic screwdriver

"Might as well have this, if there are places to be." the Doctor couldn't ignore the fact that he was alone

and he had committed genocide for the third time in his life


	7. Return to Equestria

The Doctor was looking at the Chameleon Arch, wondering exactly how he was planning on using it this time

"The measures I go to help me friends" the Doctor sighed, "Even if they don't know me anymore."

He put the Arch on his head, it was time to take a chance

[…]

The princess of Equestria was sitting at her throne, looking over the documents for her group of elite ponies for something strange

She was expecting three ponies to show up, it needed to be small and versatile to work, but before the assigned time there was a knock at her door

The guards opened the throne room, a brown earth stallion trotted in, he wore a red necktie and his cutie mark was an hourglass, Celestia could swear she knew him, but she wasn't sure how

"Who are you?" the princess asked as he bowed in respect, "You aren't here on the list."

"Ah yes" the strange pony said, "I'm Doctor Time Turner, your sister added me, here's my invite."

The Doctor flipped the psychic paper, Celestia looked perplexed as she slowly nodded her head

"If Luna trusts you then so do I" Celestia said, "I'm happy to have you on board Doctor Turner."

Then the doors opened to reveal the first of the invited guests

It was Spitfire, the leader of the wonderbolts and one of the best fliers in Equestria

Next there was The great and powerful Trixie, a unicorn with an ego that was bigger than the TARDIS was on the inside

Third and last was a pegasus named Daring Do, this pony was ideal for dangerous situations

The ponies lined up in front of the princess, as she briefed them

"In your recent mission you discovered a strange ruin" Celestia said to Daring Do, "However I thought you would do better with a team."

"Trixie would do fine without _any _of these others." Trixie scoffed

"You'd do better with them" Celestia said, "Each of you has a talent that will assist on this mission."

Trixie eyed the Doctor, "What about him?"

"Doctor Time Turner was invited by Luna for this mission" Celestia answered, "I trust her judgment."

"Daring Do is here for her amazing ability with ruins I think" Spitfire said

"And Spitfire is here for her flight abilities" Daring Do smirked slightly

"You are to retrieve information on these ruins, they could be highly valuable to this country" Celestia ordered

The Doctor was itching to get a word in, but he couldn't risk anyone here questioning him, then came the matter of him not being very adept with hooves

This would be a tough one, but these ruins were important, and he was going to be there

His mind turned back to the fob watch he had in his back pocket, once he opened that he could return to his normal body, hopefully it also saved his outfit with those new settings he put in

"There's a sky chariot waiting for you outside of the castle" Celestia said, "It has all the supplies you'll need."

Each of the ponies looked at each other, then went outside to get on board or fly their way there

Before the Doctor could leave, Celestia stopped him

"I don't know who you are but if you do anything to harm my subjects" She warned

"You have nothing to worry about your highness" the Doctor said

"I should expect so"

The Doctor exited the room, climbing on the back of the chariot

[…]

The flight was uneventful, perfect situation for the Doctor to be stuck in, and the timelord reflected on his decision to disguise as a pony

It was something he still wasn't sure about, but being on his own in this situation always seemed to end badly so he chose to go with a team

And the princess would never trust him if he was still on two legs

So he settled in as best he could and waited for the ride to be over

[…]

It was at least another hour before the chariot set down, the guard apologized that this was as close as they were permitted to land

The Doctor was the first to hop out, he had practiced inside the TARDIS so he would seem capable of actually doing anything with his hooves

Trixie and Daring Do were next, finally Spitfire

"Okay" Daring Do laid out a map, "The ruins are about five miles into the forest."

"Well that far and a brisk pace we could be there by sundown" the Doctor noted

"Trixie would not like to be in that ruin at night" Trixie stated,

"The canopy would be too thick for a decent flyby" Spitfire thought about it, "And the Everfree is messy on the inside, we'd have to be careful."

"We'll be fine" the Doctor said, "After all, we're in this together."

"Right" Darning Do stowed the map in her hat

"Lead the way" the Doctor said

[…]

The Doctor was looking around as they went through the forest, he had heard that this place was dangerous but he never got a good look

Daring Do was in front, Spitfire was second followed by Trixie, then the Doctor was in the back

There were mythological creatures absolutely everywhere, it was quite astonishing, even though the Doctor knew this universe so well

It was several hours before they had to set up camp, there were still no signs of the ruins

"Trixie believes that we are lost." Trixie said as she looked disgusted at her sleeping bag

"We're not lost" the Doctor asserted, "Can't you smell it?"

"Smell direction?" Spitfire laughed, "That's a new one."

"I meant the musty old smell" the Doctor said, "The one that differentiates from the rest of the forest."

"I was thinking the same thing" Daring Do said as she settled in, "I usually know what ruins smell like, so I can tell if they're nearby."

"So Doctor Turner" Spitfire looked to the Doctor, "Care to explain who you are?"

"I'm a watchmaker" the Doctor thought quickly, "Just a watchmaker from Ponyville."

"Wouldn't your mark be a grandfather clock then?" Daring Do inquired

"Not really, I didn't even choose the mark." the Doctor smiled, "The marks choose you."

"Let's get some shuteye" Spitfire then promptly went to sleep

[…]

The next morning the small group of ponies reached the ruins, the Doctor and Daring Do looked for any sort of entrance

"I can't see much, can you?" Daring Do called to the Doctor

"Nothing, just a solid mossy wall." the Doctor called back

"What about this?" Spitfire pointed to a mass of strange writing on the wall

The Doctor looked it over, it was text from a far off planet, clearly they left more than a few research notes

But once the Doctor read into it more, he could tell it was a hint to the puzzle

_All four, each prepared in one way. One will stay behind, three will advance, to open the doors you will need a touch from the heart._

"Touch from the heart?" the Doctor asked aloud, "Interesting."

"What do you mean 'Touch from the heart'?" Spitfire asked, "That's just gibberish."

"Maybe to you not to me" the Doctor said, "I'm an expert with languages."

"Well, what is commonly considered from the heart?" the Doctor asked the group

"Your destiny?" Daring Do suggested

"Brilliant, one of us has to do what we were doing when we got our marks." the Doctor attempted to snap before realizing he had no fingers

"I'd need to swipe treasure from ancient ruins" Daring Do shrugged

"Trixie is able to use her talent right here" Trixie said, "Prepare to be dazzled."

Trixie then used her magic, creating fireworks and small displays. The doors to the ruins opened, and the Doctor felt his pulse quicken.

They entered, but before Trixie could enter the doors shut right in front of her

"Trixie demands entry!" Trixie shouted angrily at the doors

"Wait here, we'll keep going!" Spitfire shouted through the doors

"No turning back now" Daring Do looked down the musty and dank corridor

"That's almost as bad as 'what could possibly go wrong'." the Doctor muttered

Daring Do ignored him and rolled a ball bearing down the hallway, nothing reacted

However this did not prevent the trio of remaining ponies to proceed cautiously, as the Doctor kept his eyes out for any signs of what he was looking for

It wasn't even really solid that he went on this expedition, but there was something that told him that he needed to be there when they discovered whatever they found down here

Something was important, and he intended to find out what it was

Once the light level became too low to see, the Doctor handed Daring Do a torch to light

The torchlight was making a bit more difficult to see than sunlight would, but it was the best they had

The small group of ponies discovered a small chamber, but it was completely empty

"Did we come here for nothing?" Spitfire asked, annoyed

"I can almost guarantee that this isn't it." the Doctor said

Daring Do put the torch up on an empty holder, there was a silent click

several switches appeared, each one marked with a letter above it. Text also appeared, a small message

_The one who vanished, the one who returns. He always returns, believing he can save them all. He loses everything, and it fades to black. Who is he?_

"Cryptic" Daring Do commented, "What do you two think?"

Spitfire shrugged, "What's a word for that riddle?"

"Doctor" the Doctor said

"What?" Daring Do asked

"Just put it in" the Doctor began to work the switches

First _D_, then _O_, following with the rest of the letters of his name

Then a small rumble came, and a panel opened on the wall

"A seal, wonder what's in there." Daring Do straightened her hat

"Or a trapdoor" the Doctor said, "Either way, we're going in."

[…]

Trixie was beginning to get bored with simply sitting outside waiting for the others to return. What was that spell the Sparkle had used? A blink?

She stood up, if Twilight could do it, why couldn't she?

The periwinkle unicorn began to concentrate, but before she could blink inside the building something changed. And the island shifted.

It was strange, once Trixie realized that it wasn't moving, but being assaulted by something she couldn't make out

They appeared like shadows, but they held a coherent form that wasn't being cast by anything

Trixie stepped away from the ruins, she wasn't sure what they were but she certainly didn't want them anywhere near her

Then a few turned their heads towards her

[…]

The Doctor took the lead into the antechamber, unsure of what he would uncover here with the others

They came into a room, no treasures or great bounties awaited, neither were there any sort of threats waiting to dispatch them

Instead, on the wall was a carving, it depicted a battle of a pegasus and great shadows, with the form of a unicorn head at the end, in between them was a heart

'Touch from the heart...' the Doctor thought to himself

Underneath the picture of the pegasus was another picture, it showed the heart shattering into several shards, those shards fading out of existence, then there was a strange form of writing underneath that

The Doctor waited expectantly, but the strange text didn't translate, but the TARDIS translated almost anything, which meant that this text was old. Impossibly old.

"What do you make of it Doctor?" Daring Do asked

"Basically?" the Doctor scratched the back of his head, "No idea."

"Great, now what do we do-!" Spitfire was cut off by the sound of several loud bangs on the outside of the temple

"What was that?" Daring Do looked to the Doctor

"We have information" the Doctor said, "And whatever is outside wants it."

He promptly took a vase that was in the corner and smashed the wall, doing so several time so that the depictions and writing were gone

"There has to be an escape route" the Doctor said, looking around

Spitfire looked for another of those panels that had lead into the antechamber, she saw one in the wall leading deeper underground

"Alright then!" the Doctor helped pry off the seal, "We run."

Then they proceeded to run into the tunnels


	8. Doctor Who?

About a month later the Doctor was living in a small shop in Ponyville, making and selling clocks

It was surprising that he was able to keep still for so long, as Ponyville wasn't _too_ eventful of a town, but it did have it's moments of chaos

Nobody was suspicious of him, so naturally he was able to blend into the town easily, and without incident he was now a pony of Ponyville

But something was wrong, he could feel it. There was a tang in the air, and this metallic tang told him that there was some serious energy being used, and in Equestria, magic was energy.

Now the Doctor was well aware he was nearby Twilight, but this magical energy wasn't common in Ponyville, and the Doctor ended up on edge

Every night before he went to sleep he checked on his equipment, the sonic screwdriver the fob watch and the psychic paper if he ever needed it

[…]

Celestia was speaking with Luna about what was troubling her

"The ruins were found a month ago, there is nothing to be worried about Tia" Luna said

"In the recent months there has been a large increase of magical energy" Celestia debated, "At the same time, the pictures that the group found..."

"It may simply be of something that his followers wanted to happen" Luna soothed, "As it has not, we can rest easy."

The doors to the throne room burst open, and a guard entered

"Princess" he bowed, "Your highness"

"What is it?" Celestia felt her gut drop

"I am merely to tell you that" the Guard removed his helmet, "_It_ has returned."

Celestia nodded, "Send for Twilight and her friends, along with Doctor Turner."

Luna looked to her sister, "Are you sure this is wise?"

"Shining Armor and Princess Cadence will be able to hold it until they arrive" Celestia said, "But we have to be wary of those pictures, if that is what I think it is..."

Luna simply nodded

[…]

The Doctor was just waking up when there was a few bangs on his door, he knew that it was time something happened, he could literally taste it

The earth pony gathered up his stuff, the sonic screwdriver he grabbed out of habit, along with the psychic paper, but he ran out of time before he could grab the fob watch

"The others have already made it to the train" the guard sounded impatient, "We have no time for this."

The Doctor sighed, he could get the fob watch back before anything could get to it right?

But as he left the small shop he called home for a month he was left with a strange feeling he was being watched

[…]

The Doctor wasn't sure what exactly was going to happen, but he spied the element bearers on the train to Canterlot, appearing tense

Twilight was the tense one, while the others conversed about one thing or another, the Doctor opened a book about the magical artifacts said to be placed in Equestria

The ride wasn't too long, and the Doctor's need to move wasn't too harmed by the simple trip to the capital

Once they got to the city the Doctor and the main six appeared to be going down the same path, right before he got on the train the guard handed him a ticket for getting into the castle

[…]

Celestia was sitting on her throne when the Doctor entered the throne room

"Doctor Turner" Celestia said, "You came quickly"

"I wasn't given much choice" the Doctor said, "What exactly did you call me for?"

"Be patient Doctor" Celestia said annoyed, "My faithful student will be here when I explain."

The Doctor simply went and sat down

[…]

After an explanation to Twilight about the Crystal Empire, the Doctor once again got on the train in order to get there

He settled into a booth, and Twilight along with her friends were on the opposite of the train car than he was on

Before he could doze off a mare plomped down on the booth across from the Doctor

He got a look and recognized her instantly, it was Derpy Hooves

"Hey Doctor" she said in her bouncy manner

"Hey there Derpy" the Doctor didn't react too shocked

"What was your plan once you got to the empire?" she asked

"Investigate, and stop whatever's going down there."

"If you want, I know where to start looking" Derpy said, "Like you told me to do."

"Right then" the Doctor sat up, "Let's get right down to it."

[…]

The Doctor and Derpy exited the train, she lead him ahead of the others and into a strange shell that shielded them from the cold and the dark snow

"Nice place" the Doctor commented as he continued towards the castle

"Not that way" Derpy said, "We have to go this way"

The Doctor shrugged, and continued to follow the wall-eyed mare

It was a bit of a walk but the pair soon came upon a large pair of doors, there were sounds of a scuffle on the other side

The Doctor pressed his ear against the door, he could barely make out what was being said on the other side

"_If you keep trying to do this, I'll have to stop you!" _This voice had a proper accent, exactly the same as the Doctor's

It was then the next voice answered

"_**You are such a foolish pony, to try and stand up to me!"**_

The Doctor instantly felt a surge of adrenaline at that voice, he knew whatever that came from wasn't friendly

"_**I will have to end your puny life now!**__"_

"Doctor, go and save him!" Derpy said urgently

The Doctor quirked his eyebrow, Derpy seemed quite focused about getting here and opening that door

"Alright, calm down." the Doctor said

He got a grip with his front hooves, then jerked his hind legs outward in a fashion similar to apple-bucking

The doors flew open, slamming as they revealed what was going on

On one end there was a stallion that mirrored the Doctor almost exactly in terms of looks, being surrounded by a strange dark mist

"Doctor!" Derpy called, he jumped out of the way of a massive blast

Whooves landed next to Derpy, they exchanged a hug

"_**I HAVE YOU NOW!" **_The voice sounded triumphant, and a small prick of a magic blast surged

Time seemed to slow down, Whooves and Derpy turned their heads

But the blast was blocked by a certain timelord

The Doctor felt the rush of oncoming pain surge through him as he fell to the ground, landing on his side

All sound seemed to fade from his ears, and his vision darkened as he tried to stay alive. The first sound he could hear was Derpy crying out in shock

The Doctor knew what was coming next, he was dying.

And this time he was out of regenerations

"So...this... is what... death is like..." his voice was labored, and pain was laced all over it

"Doctor, can't you do something?" Derpy asked

"No, he can't regenerate anymore." Whooves said

The Doctor sighed, this was it, his death had finally come in a moment of fighting for someone else

He turned his head towards the shadow, as it formed into an actual being

A unicorn with a pitch black coat and mane, his eyes were red with a green colored white of the eye, they gave off a purple shade

"**He died for you****_" _**Sombra said, "**A shame, and what a waste****_._**"

Whooves bent down, touching the Doctor on the cheek

There was a loud hiss, and a hoof mark was left on the part that Whooves had touched

"An artron energy spark?" Whooves pulled back his hoof quickly, "But that means..."

The Doctor looked at his hoof, a yellow mist was beginning to come off of it

"Derpy get back!" Whooves demanded

"Wha-? What's wrong?" Derpy asked, startled

"He's... I can't believe it..." Whooves looked awed

"I'm regenerating" The Doctor said, and then exploded into the yellow energy

[…]

There was a cry of agony, as he transformed into a new stallion, the Doctor pitched his head forward, the regeneration finished

He quickly did a once over of himself

"Ah! Four legs, and hooves. I'll have trouble flying the TARDIS with that" he said, "Still not ginger, I'm a _pony_ and I'm still not ginger!"

Derpy and Whooves exchanged a look

"Light turquoise, a nice color" he looked at his side, "and _wings_! That'll be brilliant!"

"and this voice! Hello!" the Doctor finished, "Wasn't there something important we were doing?"

"**I believe you were talking to me.****_" _**Sombra said, annoyed

"Oh right, sorry there big fella." the Doctor said, "Who are you anyway?"

"**My name is King Sombra**"

"King Sombra" the Doctor repeated, "What do you have planned?"

"**The crystal empire shall be mine, and it will do my bidding." **Sombra said

"Ah, now there's where we have a problem." the Doctor's smile faded, "I may be brand new, but I know I would never have stood for that. In any of my 14 lives."

Sombra laughed, but there was a sound from outside the castle

"Hey! I've got the crystal heart!"

The Doctor recognized that voice as Spike, Twilight's dragon assistant

"**That is MINE!"** Sombra became shadows and rushed out the door

"Not if I can help it" the Doctor looked at Whooves and Derpy, "Thank you, but I think I can handle this one."

The Doctor didn't give them a chance to answer as he rushed out the door, after the dark king

"Do you think we've saved him?" Derpy asked

"His future will be very dangerous" Whooves answered, "We simply let him live to meet that fate."

[…]

The Doctor caught up to Sombra as he almost got to the crystal heart

"Stop right there!" the Doctor stood in the way, "I won't let you near that heart!"

Then an image popped into his head, the picture in the ruins

The shadow unicorn, the pegasus, the shattering heart

"Here's a challenge" the Doctor said, "I'll run, and you try to shoot me, if the crystal ponies can activate the heart before I die I win."

"**And if you die?"**

"I'll do my best not to" the Doctor said, "and GO!"

The Doctor threw himself to the side, bobbing and weaving as he tried to avoid getting hit by the shadow king

Right when he thought he was getting used to it the dark crystals burst from the ground, the Doctor flapped his wings in order to gain air

He could see the crystal ponies charging the heart, and Sombra exploded

Not turned to stone, but crystallized and shattered

*best way to kill something in mlp*

The Doctor touched down on the green grass, smelling the clean air of a newly freed country

"Who the hay are you?" a rainbow maned mare appeared behind him

"I'm the Doctor" the Doctor said

"Doctor who?"

"It's just the Doctor" the Doctor said, "Allonsiro- you know what? How about adelante?"

"Ade-what?" Rainbowdash asked

"It's Spanish, for 'forward'." the Doctor said, "New Doctor, new catchphrase, new sonic screwdriver and new universe to explore."

"'the Doctor'" Twilight repeated, "That sounds familiar"

"I'd expect it to" the Doctor said, feeling a twinge of sadness, "Anyways, I'll be off."

"We never got to thank you" Shining Armor said

"And I'll never ask you to." the Doctor then turned and walked away

[…]

The Doctor entered the shop, it was dark and abandoned, he went upstairs to collect the fob watch before he left

He picked it up, but the watch was incompatible now, after he regenerated his whole mindset changed, and the body inside the watch perished, but the Doctor was able to get out the dark red bowtie

He put on the bowtie and fedora, it was a shade darker than the light brown poofy mane that he now sported

"Goodbye 13th Doctor" the Doctor said, "I will remember you."

[…]

The Doctor ran around the TARDIS, which had compensated for his now lower height and hooves in pony-friendly controls

"Right then, adventure is waiting!" he released the handbrake, "Adelante!"

A/N: It was tough decision to have the Doctor regenerate, but I thought it was about time that I changed things a bit more. A big thank you to... you. You've likely ready through a lot of crap to get to the good parts of my writing, and I hope you and I have had a good run. I'll be seeing you again in TARDIS ADVENTURES season 3


End file.
